


Misunderstandings

by beltainefaerie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade fails to understand what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just made me giggle. Enjoy!

“You two need a room?” Lestrade joked, hovering in the doorway as he took in their close proximity and the intensity of energy in the room. He couldn’t see Sherlock's face, but saw John’s hand fisted in the taller man’s shirt and thought they were fighting. He wanted nothing more than to break the tension before blows were exchanged. He would hate filing that report.

John looked up sharply, taking two steps back. He realized his mistake, but not quickly enough. Like flipping a switch, Sherlock’s face grew shuttered. Moments ago, there was warmth and light. Not just affection, but an intensity of unadulterated lust that John had never beheld. Now, nothing but blank porcelain. The mask sliding into place with the ease of long practice.

Bloody Hell! John thought, near panic. Don’t do that! Not to me. Then, How do I fix this? Much as he wanted to excuse themselves and sort it at home, he knew that wouldn't solve a thing.

“We have a room, Greg, but your desk was beginning to look awfully inviting,” John smirked, and his heart soared as he threaded his fingers through Sherlock’s, guiding him from the room. There was Sherlock’s real expression again, genuine mirth as he bent down to kiss John on the top of the head.

Lestrade’s face was pricelessly beautiful.


End file.
